


hanchul | copeland: choose the one who loves you more

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can make you face all your fears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | copeland: choose the one who loves you more

**Author's Note:**

> Copeland: "Choose the One Who Loves You More"

[_choose the one who loves you more" by copeland_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUu5AaN7u9E)  
  
Han Geng takes a deep breath and looks around his dorm room one last time. He's packed everything he thinks he can carry: a small suitcase and a backpack. He decides to only bring what is absolutely necessary; anything nonessential can be bought once he gets to China. He fingers the empty space in his pocket and worry gnaws at his stomach again. Manager hyung was supposed to be here five minutes ago with his passport; everything depends on this.  
  


A light knock on the door startles him. It's their signal. Han Geng cracks the door open just enough to find the manager, passport in hand. The manager passes Han Geng the small red book and he tucks it safely into a hidden pocket inside of his pants, just in case.

"Are you ready?" the manager whispers, voice barely audible.

  
Han Geng nods solemnly. He tiptoes out of the room without looking back. If he looks back, he might see the lump of blankets on the other bed and forget why he's leaving.

  
Neither of them speaks the entire way to the airport. Han Geng's hands shake from a mixture of fear and restlessness. He wants to close his eyes so he doesn't have to see all of the familiar places they pass that he'll never get to visit again.

  
The taxi pulls into the car park at the airport, and the manager pulls him out. "Keep your head down," he orders. "And don't talk to anyone." Han Geng nods.

  
Han Geng doesn't breathe until the plane takes off from Incheon and doesn't breathe properly until it lands in Beijing. He pulls out his passport to hand to the immigration officer and notices a small white card peeking out from the back. Manager hyung must have slipped it in when he handed him his passport at the dorms. Han Geng slides the card out and turns it over to find a message scribbled in familiar handwriting.

  
_"Be safe. I won't forget you."_  


  
There's no signature, just a poorly drawn 希 in the lower right hand corner.

  
The woman behind him impatiently pushes him forward so he steps up to the immigration officer and hands over his passport. She stamps the page and hands it back.

  
And then Han Geng is free.


End file.
